MaCalleigh, What could have been
by lovlyangl
Summary: Story based on the love that could have been, if Mac and Calleigh, had explored their relationship. Adult content, and sexual scenes.


**"MaCalleigh"...The Begining**

**A story by MacsLovlyAngl**

It was a warm Miami night, when Mac Taylor showed up at the Miami-Dade Lab to help Horatio with the Darius case. As he entered the Lab, he contacted the front desk and asked them to page Lt.Caine. After waiting several minutes, he was greeted by a blonde beauty with a Southern accent.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio sends his appologizes but he had to run out on a call."

"That's okay, I'm Det. Mac Taylor, here to help on the Darius case."

Taking her hand, Mac shook it.

"If you'd like to come with me, I'll get you settled in Horatio's office, he should be back shortly."

Following Calleigh down the hall he couldn't help but notice how green her eyes were, along with her sexy long legs.

"Excuse me Calleigh, but is there a restroom I may use?"

"Oh. Of course, right here, you must be tired after your flight."

"A little yes."

"Okay than. When you come out, Horatio's office is the first door on your left."

"Thanks Calleigh."

"You're welcome Det.taylor."

"Just Mac is fine."

When Mac entered the washroom, the first thing he did was breathe a sigh of relief.

_"God...is she beautiful, I haven't felt this feeling in ages", _Mac said to himself. After splashing water on his face, he reminded himself ,he was here to work on a case. Leaving the washroom and entering Horatio's office, he could still smell Calleigh's perfume.

"Mac...it's great to see you again." said Horatio, causing Mac to lose his train of thought.

Getting up, Mac shook Horatio's hand.

"It's great to see you too, how have you been?"

"Not bad Mac, but I'll be alot better once we catch Darius."

"I hear you Horatio. Any clues as to his where abouts yet?"

"Not yet, I have my team on it."

As they looked over notes and exchanged ideas Horatio called Calleigh to come in.

"Horatio... you need me?"

"I do...he smiled, could you take Det.Taylor to his Hotel please so he can get some rest. Mac I'll call you in the morning."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you then."

On the ride over to the Hotel Calleigh asked Mac..."Is New York lovely this time of year?"

"No..it's actually cold. Have you ever been to New York Calleigh?"

"Me...she said with a wide smile, no, never thought about it I guess."

When they pulled up to the Hotel calleigh got out and walked Mac in.

"Hello..I'm CSI Duquesne, you have a room booked for Det.Mac Taylor."

"Yes...Room 405, just take the elevator's to your left".

"Thank-you", said Calleigh with her Southern smile.

"Thanks Calleigh, I'll see you in the morning."

Looking into Mac's eyes Calleigh could see what looked like loneliness and sadness.

"Listen Mac, if you find you can't sleep here is my cellphone number. Call me, and I'll show you Miami at night."

Smiling Mac said..."I will, thanks again Calleigh."

"You're welcome, night."

"Night Calleigh."

When Mac entered his room he noticed how quiet it was. He had always hated the silence since Claire had died. Peeling off his clothes he turned on the shower and sprayed the hot water over his head. Stepping out of the shower Mac wrapped a warm towel around his waist, sat down and looked at Calleigh's number.

_"Call her , call her now,"_said the voice in his head. Picking up his phone Mac dialed her number.

"Duquesne."

"Hi Calleigh it's Mac. I was wondering if it's not to late could I take you up on your offer?"

"Sure...sounds great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Sound good to me, see you than."

Heading into the bathroom Mac shaved, cologned and dressed in black jeans with a black t-shirt.

_"There you go Mac...you look deadly tonight,"_ he said to himself.

Clicking off the bathroom light he headed to the dresser and put away the rest of his clothes.

_Knock, knock_. Answering the door Mac's jaw almost dropped. For there was Calleigh dressed in black jeans, with a black t-shirt, and white overthrow shirt cover. And he had to admit, she looked deadly.

"Wow...we match, she giggled."

"We do don't we, shall we go?"

"Of course, said Calleigh turning while Mac locked the door.

When they got out on the street, they decided to walk.

"So... tell me more about New York."

"What would you like to know Calleigh?"

"Is there alot of night life there?"

"Well yes, but also alot of crime, and unwated criminals."

_Giggling..._ "Okay than, but doesn't it have alot to offer? Like the Empire State Building, and museums?"

"It does. Are you thinking of visiting there?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to see," she smiled.

"You know. You have a beautiful smile and the prettiest eyes I've ever come across."

"Awww...thanks, you are very handsome yourself and that grin of yours is completely Sinister."

_Laughing_... "Gee thanks Calleigh."

"I meant that as a compliment."

Walking a little further Calleigh grabbed Mac's hand and had him cross the street.

"Here we are, Miami's largest nightclub."

Looking around, Mac was very impressed.

"Do you dance Det.Taylor?"

"Some, mostly slow."

"Okay than, you'll like it here for they play lots of slow music."

After they found a table they sat down and ordered drinks. Getting comfortable Calleigh seen Eric and one of his nurse friends.

"Look over there it's Eric, you will find him with different woman every night. He has this thing for nurses. "Eric..."called Calleigh.

Walking over Eric asked..."Hey Cal who's the new man."

"This is Det.Taylor, he's here to help with the Darius case."

Shaking his hand Eric said... "It's nice to meet you."

"You too said Mac as the waitress appeared with their drinks.

"Excuse us Eric, I'd like to take Mac for a dance."

Getting up Calleigh grabbed Mac's hand again for a second time and dragged him to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck as Mac put his around Calleigh's tiny waist they began to move. Leaning in closer Calleigh laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed a little tighter grinding their hips.

"You dance very well Det.Taylor."

"As do you CSI Duquesne."

Looking up into Mac's eyes he could see the passionate green Calleigh's eyes had turned.

"Your eyes are hypnotizing Calleigh, so green like two Emeralds."

"As are yours Mac...they entrance me."

With both of them feeling the flutters Calleigh leaned in and softly touched Mac's lips with hers, causing her to sigh.

"You feel that Mac?"...she whispered.

"Yeah Calleigh, I did", said Mac as he kissed her back with gentle passion while pulling her in closer.

When the music stopped Mac took her hand and lead her back to the table.

"Thanks for the dance," smiled Mac.

"You're welcome Det.Taylor."

After they finished their drinks they headed back to the Hotel. When they got there Mac offered her up for coffee.

"How about a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds great, lead the way Detective."

"Calleigh... you can call me Mac."

"I know there is just something about Detective that attracts me."

Opening the door to his room, Mac called room service and ordered two coffees. Before they arrived Calleigh noticed a picture of a beautiful woman.

"She was my wife Calleigh, she died in 9/11."

"Oh Mac...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Calleigh I just find it hard to let go right now."

"I understand, she's very beautiful."

"Thanks, her name was Claire."

When room service arrived, Mac gave the waiter a tip and he left.

"Well, it will soon be morning I should get going. 7am comes early," said Calleigh.

"Okay, thanks for showing me Miami Calleigh."

"Oh... I'm far from finished showing you Miami. I plan on taking you out again tonight."

"Well then, till tonight."

Walking Calleigh to the down to her Hummer he opened the door.

"Your ride my lady," smiled Mac.

_Laughing..._ "To funny Det.Taylor, said Calleigh as she leaned oin and kissed his cheek, till tonight."

"Yes Miss. Duquesne till tonight." Mac watched as Calleigh drove away.

The following morning Mac was entering the Lab when he walked by the Bullistics Lab, where he seen Calleigh firing off rounds. Not wanting to disturb her he leaned against the door and watched.

"You can come in Det.Taylor," smiled Calleigh.

"You have a very keen sense CSI Duquesne."

"Thank you, how was the rest of your night?" asked Calleigh.

"Nice, I actually had a very pleasent dream."

"You did, said Calleigh in her Southern accent, was I in it?" she giggled.

With his Sinister grin Mac said..."you were. In fact we both were swimming down on the beach with no clothes on," he joked.

Calleigh turned three shades of red.

"Oh my...did you like what you seen?" she smiled.

"Actually no...I didn't peek I shut my eyes," he smirked.

"I'm sure you did Det.Taylor, so what time should I pick you up tonight?"

"How about I pick you up, Horatio has leant me one of the Hummers."

"Oh... okay how about 8pm. There's a great movie playing tonight at the "Old Town Theater", called "Of mice and men".

"Sounds great, then I'll see you at eight."

"That you will Det.Taylor."

As Mac headed up to Horatio's office he heard Eric yelling at one of the Lab techs. Walking in Mac said...

"Eric, everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine Mac, let's go Horatio is waiting for us."

When they got to "H"s office he informed them that Darius was seen at the Yacht club. When they arrived they were to late, all they found on the Yacht were two bodies stabbed and gagged.

"Call it in Eric."

"Already done "H."

When Alexx arrived she was introduced to Mac.

"Alexx this is Det.Mac Taylor he's helping us with the Darius case."

"Nice to meet you Det.Taylor. You can call me Mac, Alexx."

After introductions Alexx informed them that the couple had been dead less than two hours.

"Okay Alexx get them back to the Lab and call me with the results."

"I will Horatio."

"H"... yelled Eric I've found something."

"What is it Eric?"

"Blood drops leading down."

Pulling their weapons they headed downstairs and slowly opened the cabin door where they found a small child no more than ten laying on the bed bleeding.

"Eric...call the Paramedics", yelled "H".

Mac walked up to the child and said..."Shhh...It's okay we are here to help you."

Clearly they could see the girl was in shock, grabbing a blanket Mac covered her and continued talking till the EMT's arrived.

Once they had the child loaded Mac and "H" headed back to the Lab leaving Eric, Ryan and Calleigh, to process the scene.

"So...how was last night Calleigh?" smirked Eric.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she giggled.

"What...what did I miss?" asked Ryan.

"Calleigh seems to have the hots for our new visitor."

"Are you serious that Mac guy, he seems a little up tight are you sure he's what you want you want Calleigh?"

"Listen Ryan you need to worry more about your job then about my personal life and as for you Eric, you need to stop gigaloing your ass around before you catch something nasty."

"Okay children that's enough," said Tripp.

When Calleigh got back to the Lab, she seen Mac analyizing a bullet.

"Do you need help there Det.Taylor?" she smiled.

Looking up from the scope Mac said..."sure, what do you see?"

Walking over, Calleigh leaned in and looked at the bullet.

"Hmmm...9mil but what is that?"

"What is what?" asked Mac.

"This... look."

As Mac bent down to look Calleigh whispered in his ear.

"Till eight Det.Taylor". Walking away Calleigh left the Bullistics Lab.

When Mac got back to the Hotel, he showered, shaved, dressed, and left to pick up Calleigh. As he arrived at her apartment and rang the bell she was just opening it.

"Well hello Detective you are right on time."

"And you CSI Duquesne look amazing."

"Thank-you, as do you once again, shall we go?"

Walking to the Hummer Calleigh took Mac's hand as he squeezed to let her know he was happy she did. Arriving at the Theater they parked the Hummer and waited in line.

"Two please," said Mac.

"Are you hungry Calleigh feel like popcorn or soda?"

"Sure, with lots of butter," she smiled.

"Okay then one tub with butter coming up."

While Calleigh carried the drinks, Mac carried the tub of popcorn.

"Where would you like to sit?" asked Mac.

"How about here, near the back."

As they took their seats they noticed how empty the theater was.

"Quiet in here tonight isn't it?"

"It usually is on Tuesday, said Calleigh. Tomorrow it will be insane, as it's 2.50 night."

As the lights dimmed in the Theater Mac leaned in and whispered..."Is it okay to put my arm around you?"

"Such the gentleman please do," said Calleigh.

Placing his arm around her Calleigh laid her head on his shoulder and put her hand over his heart.

"This is nice Mac and you smell wonderful."

"So do you Calleigh," he said kissing her hair.

While the movie played Calleigh undid Mac's shirt buttons and caressed his chest with her fingertips.

"Calleigh...what are you up too?" hissed Mac.

"Nothing, just watching the movie."

"You CSI Duquesne are driving me to distraction," said Mac as he flatened her hand on his chest.

Giggling, Calleigh watched the rest of the movie.

When it ended, Mac asked Calleigh what she would like to do now.

"Would you like to come to my place for coffee?" asked Calleigh.

"Sounds good," said Mac helping her into the Hummer.

As Mac entered Calleigh's apartment, the first thing he noticed was how clean and bright it was.

"You have a beautiful apartment Calleigh."

"Thanks, you should see the bedroom, I just redid it in Satin and Lace. It's down the hall to your right."

When Mac opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks for Calleigh's room was breathtaking. It had a four poster black iron bed with black satin sheets, black satin comforter, white lace drapes that closed.

"Do you like it?" smiled Calleigh behind Mac as he jumped.

"It's amazing Calleigh I take it you have a thing for black."

_Giggling..._ "Yeah I do," she said as she walked passed him pulling off her slacks and blouse to reveal her white teddy and panties.

"Ummm...I'll wait for you out here."

As Mac turned to leave Calleigh softly touched his hand.

"Mac...she whispered, please stay."

Turning around he looked Calleigh in the eyes and said...

"Calleigh it has been a long time since I've loved a woman and I don't give my heart freely."

"I know that Mac I haven't been with anyone in a long time either but I'm falling for you more then I thought I could."

"Listen Calleigh if we do this it makes us a couple which means we try for forever and no one else touches you but me."

"Mac...I feel the same way and I promise never to hurt you."

"Nor I you Calleigh."

With that said Mac picked up Calleigh in his arms and carried her to the bed placing her in the center.

"Please Mac...touch me."

Removing his shirt and unclipping his pant he slid them down his legs and as Calleigh looked, she almost passed out from the size of him. He was thick, and large. Calleigh paniced and began to pant.

"It's okay Calleigh, I promise not to hurt you."

"I know Mac it's just you are so well packed."

Laying down beside her Mac caressed her skin making her forget all about his size.

"Trust me Calleigh just close your eyes and trust me." said Mac as he kissed her neck, and licked her ear seductively.

Kissing his way down her body he stopped at her breast and exposed the nipple causing it to perk with a flick of his tongue.

"Auuuugh... sighed Calleigh as she could feel her body respond. Moving himself lower Mac kissed her belly, her thigh's, until he got to her sheath. Then taking her legs he lifted them over his shoulders exposing her swollen bud. Then without warning, without finese, Mac stroked her and she shuttered, tossed, turned, and twisted as Mac went deeper into her core until she screamed and poured onto the silken sheets.

Climbing back up upon her he took his hands and wrapped them around her face saying...

"As of this moment you belong to me Calleigh. Forever and always you will be mine. Is that understood?"

Looking into his eyes with tears Calleigh replied..."as you are mine Mac."

Kissing her deeply tongue on tongue, Mac pushed forward and Calleigh purred into his mouth. For she could feel it, so thick, so long, she could have swore he was tearing her open.

"Mac...please it hurts so much."

"I know Calleigh you are so tiny and I'm stretching you. Please relax and try to breathe," said Mac as took his hand and caressed her bud getting her moist.

Pushing in deeper Mac was finally within her, as Calleigh was writhering in pleasure, and pain.

"That's it love feel my shaft caressing your heated core, feel me touch your womb as I drive you into ecstacy."

Thrashing about like animals in heat Calleigh began to claw, and dig into Mac's back causing him to hiss, until they both released in their passion.

"Coming back down to earth Mac and Calleigh said at the same time..."I love you."

In the morning Mac awoke to someone tickling his chest.

"Morning Det.Taylor." said Calleigh with a Southern smile.

"Good morning CSI Duquesne." as he kissed her.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Hmmm... said Mac. I think first I will have more of you and then I'll make you breakfast."

"Sounds good," she purred as Mac stroked his fingers within Calleigh's wet core.

"Maaaaaaac...she whispered on the edge.

Pulling her on top Mac positioned her on his shaft and told her to slowly ease in.

"Mmmm... she purred again, God Mac I can feel you deep within me."

"I know love just as I can feel your tightness wrapping around my thickened shaft."

As Calleigh was fully embedded in Mac she cried out his name as he flipped her over and took the lead. Lifting her leg over his shouder while holding the other one under his leg Calleigh writhered and released over and over. So much pleasure, so much pain from Mac's love that he finally came within her as she sighed and whispered..."I love you."

Kissing her back Mac said..."Not as much as I love you CSI Duquesne."

A short time later Mac got out of bed and headed into the shower while Calleigh struggled to find her legs. Coming out of the washroom Mac said...

"What are you still doing in bed love?"

"I can't feel my legs," she whispered.

Walking over Mac began to massage her thigh's as Calleigh hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I never realized your legs would lock."

Calleigh started laughing..."Of course not. As you are not the one that has to keep them spread."

With a little more massaging Calleigh was able to move.

"Awww...that feels so much better."

Mac tried hard not laugh but Calleigh walked towards the washroom all stiff legged.

Leaving Calleigh to her shower Mac started beakfast. When Calleigh walked in all refreshed and beautiful Mac pulled out her chair and said...

"Come my Lady, sit, and I will serve your every desire," said Mac as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

After their quiet breakfast Calleigh and Mac headed off to work. Pulling into the station Calleigh kissed Mac and said...

"Till tonight Det.Taylor," and don't forget to pick up your stuff at the Hotel and bring it to my place."

"I will CSI Duquesne, love you."

"I love you too Mac."

Parting their seperate ways Mac stopped in and seen Horatio.

"Morning Horatio any news?"

"Mac...no nothing yet, Eric has gone to see Alexx for the report."

Sitting down Mac and "H" discussed the chance that Darius may have left Miami and headed back to New York.

"Listen Horatio, I've prepared my team to watch for any signs of Darius. Hopefully they spot him if he has left Miami."

"That's great Mac, how about I show you around our Lab as I didn't have time yesterday."

"Sounds great."

Getting up Mac and "H" headed down to the Lab. Walking in the hall Mac seen Calleigh in the Bullistic's Lab again firing off rounds. Trying desperately not to look Mac focused on the floor.

"You okay Mac?" asked "H".

"Oh yeah, fine."

"Okay... this is our lunchroom and down that hall is the locker area. We've assinged you a locker while you are here."

"Thanks Horatio that's great".

"H"...called Eric, Alexx needs you she found something on one of the bodies."

"Okay...Mac I will see you in a bit, get comfortable with our Lab."

"I will, thanks Horatio."

Once Horatio and Eric left, Mac headed back to Bullistic's.

"Hello Det.Taylor," Calleigh said without looking.

"Hello CSI Duquesne," Mac said as he walked towards her.

Watching Calleigh study the bullet Mac thought about how beautiful and pure she was, how much he could love her forever.

"I can feel your thoughts Det.Taylor," said Calleigh smiling.

"Really... than what am I thinking now?"

"Hmmm...you are thinking of carrying me off somewhere and making passionate love to me."

Mac smiled...you are to good my love, how about lunch in an hour?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." As she blew him a kiss while walking away.

Walking back towards trace Mac seen Eric arguing once again with the same tech as yesterday.

"Eric...called Mac, everything okay?"

"It's fine Mac, our new Lab tech is having some issue's with proper protocol."

"Anything I can help with."

"No...I'll have to let "H" know the new tech isn't working out."

Heading back towards the office Eric got a call from Frank.

"Delko."

"Eric...I need your help. We have a double homicide on the beach. Grab "H", I tried him on his cell but got no response."

"Okay Tripp, we will be right there."

"What's going on Eric...?"

"Double homicide on the beach, I have to find "H".

Once Eric located "H" he grabbed Calleigh and Ryan, as they all headed down.

When they all got to the beach Alexx and Frank were already there.

"What have we got Frank?"

"Two victims. One male, one female, between 20-22 years old."

"Alexx...time of death please."

"I'd say maybe four hours ago but I'm noticing the same MO as the couple on the boat."

"Okay Alexx get them back to the Morgue and call me with the results."

"Sure Horatio."

After Alexx left Calleigh seen a reflection on Mac's jacket. Knowing he was being targeted, she tackled him to the ground as the shot rang out.

"Ouff"...said Mac, as everyone duct and tried to figure where the shot came from.

"Mac...you okay?" asked Calleigh with concern.

"I'm fine love, whispered Mac, are you okay?"

"Uhuh... looks like I saved your ass she giggled. Good thing too for it's kinda sexy like the rest of you," she whispered.

"Bad girl, behave and let me up."

As they bantered and teased each other quietly "H" walked up and asked...

"Are you okay Calleigh, Mac...how about you?"

"We're fine Horatio," said Mac.

"Okay. I think we should get back to the Lab and figure out who's out to get you."

While Eric and Ryan went with "H" Mac went with Calleigh.

"Are you sure you are okay Mac?" asked Calleigh with concern.

"I'm fine love. Taking her hand he whispered... thanks to you."

"You would have done the same for me."

"Damn right I would."

When they arrived at the Lab "H" was waiting for them.

"Okay, here is what we have so far...".

Just as "H" was about to continue Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac it's Danny, we've spotted Darius, he's here in NY."

Mac looked shocked for if Darius was in NY than who the hell was after him here.

"What is it Mac?" asked Calleigh.

"Darius has been spotted in NY and my team are on him now."

"Wait a minute," said Calleigh. If Darius is in NY, then who the hell shot at you?"

"I'm not sure Calleigh." I guess that is something we have to figure out".

With Darius out of the way Mac, Horatio and his team began working on who was trying to kill Mac.

Later that evening after Mac had all his stuff moved into Calleigh's from the Hotel they decided to stay in with a movie.

"Sweetheart, are you coming?" asked Mac waiting to start the movie.

"Yeah...I'll be right there."

Calleigh came walking in in black sweats with a black t-shirt.

"Damn you. Must you always wear black? How am I supposed to concentrate on the movie when you are looking all sexy like that?" asked Mac.

"Behave Det.Taylor," said Calleigh.

As she walked all seductively towards the DVD player Mac was going insane, for he knew damn well Calleigh was inticing him.

"That's it love said Mac getting up and grabbing Calleigh tackling her to her ground. "Now I have you under me just where I like you to be."

"Mmmm...I can see you are still wearing your nine mil," she giggled.

"Oh...I'm wearing something CSI Duquesne, you in about five seconds."

"You think so"...asked Calleigh.

Without warning she flipped him over covering him with her body and hair.

"You know... for a tiny package you sure are strong."

"Thanks, I'll take that compliment and a kiss."

Bending her head and shadowing them in her hair Calleigh battled her tongue with Mac's until they both became excited tugging and tearing each others clothes.

Just as they were about hit a home run the phone rang.

"Duquesne."

"Hey Calleigh it's Eric, what are you up to tonight?"

"Umm...I have company and I'm busy at the moment."

"Oh really with who Det.Taylor?"

"Maybe, what is it Eric?"

"I have two extra tickets to the game tonight and wanted you and Mac to come."

"We would Eric but we've already made plans. Ask Ryan, maybe you can get him a date with one of your nurse's."

"Okay Cal...you sure now?"

"Positive," said Calleigh, as she hung up the phone, and crawled back to Mac who was now on the couch watching the movie.

"Hey...did I tell you to move, Det.Taylor?" As she spread his legs and knelt between them.

Looking down at her Mac said...

"What are you up to there CSI Duquesne?"

"Wouldn't you like to know said Calleigh as she unzipped his pant and pulled them down to his ankles exposing his swollen shaft.

"Mmmm...look at that." said Calleigh staring at Mac seductively as she stroked his shaft.

"Caaaaaaaaaaalleigh...he moaned. Replacing her hand with her mouth Calleigh took him in deep as he groaned and grabbed her head.

"Damn Calleigh you are killing me here," said Mac as began to squirm, and pump.

Not wanting to release in her mouth Mac picked her up and carried her to the table.

"Now it's my turn," said Mac as he placed her down.

Taking a chair, he sat down in front of her spread legs, and pulled her towards him.

"Mmm...look love you are already wet," said Mac. As he seen her pearly fluid he Pulled her legs wide, bent his head, spread open her folds, and exposed her swollen bud. Then looking up at her, he said...

"My turn." With Sinister madness in his eyes that had turned the deepest black, Mac bit down as he kept his eyes on Calleigh while stroking, licking, nipping, forcing her to watch, in the mirror behind them.

"Oh my...this is so erotic Mac. I can see you licking and stroking my sheath with your tongue."

"That's the idea love and then we are going to watch together as we make love and I plunge deep within you showing you the passion and love we share."

Keeping true to his word Mac turned the chair, grabbed Calleigh, sat her on his lap and forced her to watch his thickened shaft work it's way into her tight sheath. Not being able to take the passion of it all she tried to close her eyes.

"No love... keep them open. I want to watch me moving within you."

Calleigh couldn't take the beauty of it all. She had never realized how erotic it could be and as Mac brought his hands up to her breasts Calleigh came apart and they both watched in amazement as her juices and his sperm seeped out from between them.

Later that evening Mac awoke to a cold chill. Looking over towards Calleigh she wasn't there. Getting up he made his way to the Living room, and found her on the floor covered in blood.

"Calleigh... Calleigh... Oh God, answer me Calleigh." Mac started screaming.

"Mac...Mac"...called Calleigh shaking him awake.

Waking up from his dream, he grabbed Calleigh and pulled her close.

"You're safe... oh God I thought I lost you."

"Mac...you will never lose me. It was just a dream."

"No Calleigh it was real, so real."

"Listen Mac... I'm right here. Feel me, I'm real, and alive."

Calleigh was concerned and needed to know more.

"What did you dream Mac, please tell me."

"I awoke and you weren't here, so I walked out to the living room and you were laying there covered in blood."

"Shhh...it's okay Mac. I promise I'm safe and even more safe with you here."

Wrapping his hands in Calleigh's hair he pulled her towards him and kissed her with anger and fear. Calleigh had never felt such burning need or burning desire and couldn't contain the orgasm he forced upon her. Still needing more Mac drugged her in his love. Never releasing the passion until he had been fed and felt full of Calleigh's love.

Laying quietly with Calleigh in his arms she whispered over and over how much she loved and needed him. And as Mac drifted off again he slept peaceful within Calleigh's love. In the morning Calleigh let Mac sleep while she started breakfast and showered. Stepping out, Mac was standing there looking at her with burning desire.

"Maaac...was the only sound she got out, before he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, stripping away her towel, and bitting, suckling, and nibbling until Calleigh screamed his name...Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!! planting his seed deep within her, she released her egg, that would set forth the first birth of their child.

After breakfast Calleigh and Mac headed to the Lab. As they were driving along someone sideswiped them off the road.

"Damn...said Mac, Calleigh stop the car."

As Calleigh pulled to a stop Mac got out and tried to get the license plate while Calleigh called in the description of the car to Frank. Getting back in Mac drove the rest of the way to Miami-Dade.

"Mac...someone is playing a dangerous game with you." said Calleigh.

"I know love. And I need to figure out who and soon."

When they arrived at Miami-Dade Mac and Calleigh figured it was time to let Horatio know about their relationship.

"Horatio...called Calleigh a moment of your time."

"Of course Calleigh, what is it love?"

"We need to let you know that Mac and I are seeing each other."

Horatio smiled and said... "I already knew that, I could tell by the way you looked at each other. I'm very happy for you both, now...let's find out who is after you Mac."

"Sounds good, let's go."

As they headed into the Lab, the perp was watching from across the street."

Meanwhile...

Eric was just pulling out of the parking lot when the shot was fired hitting him in the back. Turning around Mac and Horatio ran out and over.

"Eric...called "H", Eric..."

Mac seen the Lab tech running down the parking lot and chased him tackling him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch stay down."

Putting him in cuff's Mac walked him back to "H".

"The Paramedic's are on their way." said Calleigh.

"How is he "H?" asked Mac with concern.

"He's fine, the bullet just grazed his side."

Just as the Paramedic's pulled up Frank came out and took the tech into the station.

"Is he going to be okay "H?"

"He'll be fine Frank, he'll be fine."

Once they had Eric loaded Horatio, Mac and Calleigh, headed back inside.

"Lots of action around here today said Calleigh."

"Listen Calleigh. I want you and Mac to be extra careful today until we figure out who is after Mac. You two are to stay together at all times understood?"

"Of course Horatio, don't worry I'll be fine."

Laughing to ease some of the tension Horatio said..."I know you will Calleigh it's Mac that needs protecting."

"Funny "H", I knew there was a reason I missed you."

Laughing they all parted to different parts of the Lab.

Later that day Mac snuck in on Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her.

"You sir, are being naughty," she giggled.

"Only for you love," whispered Mac in her ear.

Just as they were about to kiss Ryan walked in.

"Oh sorry Cal..."

"It's okay Ryan did you need something?"

"Yeah... could you analyze this bullet for me?"

"Sure...I'll see you at lunch Mac."

"That you will sweetheart."

When lunch time came around Mac took Calleigh up to the roof top. "Surprise" he said with the beautiful setting he had arranged.

"Det.Taylor...I can't... oh my", she giggled.

Once he had her on the roof, Mac allowed her to see the picnic lunch he had prepared.

"Oh...Mac...this is so romantic." said Calleigh, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know love this is for us. Shall we sit, so I can feed you lunch?"

As Mac sat her down on the blanket Calleigh was still crying.

"Don't cry love this is supposed to be a beautiful afternoon away from all the stress we've faced so far today."

"I know that Det.Taylor. It's just I feel so charished and loved."

Popping open the Ginger-Ale Mac poured it into two champagne glasses.

"Here you go CSI Duquesne."

Taking it from Mac Calleigh said..."thank-you Det.Taylor."

Moving in closer beside her, he fed her some cheese, grapes, and crackers.

"God Mac it is so beautiful up here you can see the beach and water for miles."

"I know sweetheart that is why I chose this side." As Mac put down the grape he turned on the little boombox and placed his hand in Calleigh's, pulling her up as they began to dance. As they moved to the music Mac softly kissed her neck causing her skin to ripple. Leaving Calleigh so mesmorized and drowning in his love.

"Calleigh...he whispered, I can never express how much you have become my world, everything about you, your smile, your sweetness, your beautiful sea green eyes, but most of all, your caring passion." Mac said.

"Please Mac...I need you to love me, here, now, please, I love you so much I ache, and burn for your touch." cried Calleigh.

Knowing Calleigh needed to be touched as much as he did Mac picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the blanket. Laying her upon it he began to caress her through her clothes causing her to release. And as she was swept away in Mac's love he slowly and seductively entered her. Purring out in heated passion, and love, Mac and Calleigh became meshed as one in the romance of it all. With both their needs fed, Mac and Calleigh headed back inside.

"I'll pick you up at five love." said Mac.

"Okay Det.Taylor...thank-you for a tastey lovely lunch."

"You are welcome, CSI Duquesne."

As Mac went to find Horatio, Calleigh noticed that the Bullistic's Lab had been ramsacked. Picking up her phone, she called Horatio and informed him to get down there now.

"Christ...what happened her sweetheart are you okay?" Mac asked with concern.

"I'm fine Det.Taylor"...she said with a fake smile.

"Okay Calleigh said "H", I'm putting security on this floor and then we are going to go through those tapes and see exactly who was in this Lab."

As they watched the tapes they noticed that someone had covered the camera's with some kind of jacket or coat.

"Why am I begining to think this was an inside job." said "H".

"Maybe because it looks like one." said Mac.

"Well someone must have seen something. I'm going to go question the front desk." said Calleigh. After Calleigh left, Mac and Horatio discussed the best way to keep Calleigh safe until Mac's stalker was caught.

Meanwhile...

Eric was released and sent home. But instead of going home he headed back to the Lab.

"Eric...said "H", what are you doing back here?"

"I need to be here "H" I have cases that need to be finished, I'm fine."

"Okay Eric...but you are stay in the Lab, no going out on a call, understood?"

"Yeah "H"...I understand."

Later that afternoon Mac headed to Bullistic's to pick up Calleigh.

"Hello CSI Duquesne." Mac smiled.

"Mmmm...hello my Det.Taylor how was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine...listen Calleigh I need to get back to NY. I've talked to "H" and he feels you should be with me for protection.

_Laughing..."_you're kidding right? Horatio wants me to protect you in NY."

"Yeah...I know. Poor little Det.Taylor can't take care of himself." he sighed.

"Okay Det.Taylor...I'll come with you." she smiled.

"Good," said Mac as he left the lab, and winked at Horatio.

Knowing their plan had worked, Horatio breathed a sigh of relief. For he knew Calleigh would be more then safe with Det.Mac Taylor. Just as Mac would be safe with his CSI Duquesne.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to lose my CSI." H said to himself.

Heading home Mac and Calleigh stopped off to pick up supper.

"What do you feel like love?"

"Umm...how about Pizza, it's been a while since I've had deep dish Pizza."

"Pizza it is CSI Duquesne."

"Well thank-you Det.Taylor," giggled Calleigh as she reached over and took his hand.

After picking up the Pizza, they parked the car and went up to Calleigh's flat.

"Listen sweetheart, I think we talk about NY and how you feel about coming." said Mac with concern, for his biggest fear was Calleigh would change her mind and he'd be left alone again.

"Sure Det.Taylor after we eat."

Getting down the plates Calleigh noticed how quiet Mac had become.

"Mac...are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, let's eat."

Sitting at the table Calleigh had an idea that Mac was terrified he would be left on his own again.

"Mac...I want you to know something."

Looking into Calleigh's eyes Mac could feel his fear climb.

"What is it love".

"I want you to know that I would follow you to the end of the earth just to be with you, just to have you in my life."

Silence could be heard as Calleigh watched in pain of seeing the single teardrop drop from Mac's eye. Pushing out her chair she got up, walked over, pulled Mac up, and wrapped him tightly in her embrace.

"I promise you Mac Taylor that I will never leave you. I love you so much." she whispered.

Gripping her tighter in his arms Mac cried from the joy of knowing his Calleigh would forever be his.

Picking her up Mac carried her into the bedroom, placed her on the bed, turned down the light's, closed the laced drapes and with tender care he undressed his Calleigh piece by piece, until she was naked under him. Then without saying any words Mac softly and passionately caressed her lips with his tongue.

"Caaaaaleigh...he whispered. I'm going to love you beyond the relm of this world, until your body and soul are melted seductively into mine and when I think you've had enough, I'm going to love you again, and again."

With that said Mac caressed his way down her body, raining little kisses across her skin while Calleigh writhered and gripped the pillows. Mac watched as his desire to love her became endless. Not being able to watch her beauty that was caused by his erotic behaviour, he climbed up upon her.

"Maaaaaaaaaac...purred Calleigh, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flowed in rhythm with Mac until they both released in their passion, their souls, and their blessed love.

Later in the evening Calleigh awoke to hunger. Getting out of bed she went into the kitchen to grab some cold pizza and a glass of low fat milk. But as she opened the fridge, she seen the small container of chocolate milk Mac had bought and grabbing it out of the fridge, she guzzled it down as Mac watched from the door.

"Excuse me CSI Duquesne but that is very fattening and unhealthy for you."

Realizing what she had done, she said...

"Oh my... I hate chocolate milk, isn't that funny, though I have an urge for more." she giggled.

"Listen love I have an urge for something else too."

Prowling towards Calleigh like a Tiger, she slowly backed up not realizing she had trapped herself in a corner.

"I've got you now. Don't move Lioness or I'll have to pounce."

Laughing insanely from Mac's expression he grabbed her and tossed her on freezer.

"Maaaac... she screamed, no, please, stop", giggled Calleigh, as Mac assulted her senses with his touch. Knowing Calleigh was having trouble catching her breath, Mac pulled her towards him and breathed his life back into hers.

"Better love?" asked Mac.

"Mmmm...much, much better, Det.Taylor."

Picking her up in his arms Mac carried her to the sofa and held her in his arms while Calleigh cuddled into Mac's neck, he asked...

"Calleigh... are you sure about the move love. This is your home and your family."

Toying with Mac's ear Calleigh whispered...

"We can always come back and besides that Det.Taylor you are my family now. So yes...let's go home."

In the morning Calleigh started packing her suitcase for this would be the last night in her home.

"Good morning CSI Duquesne, how are you?" asked Mac as he wrapped her in his love.

"Great Det.Taylor, just getting my suitcase ready."

Mac could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Sweetheart... please don't cry. We can back to Miami and your family whenever you like."

"I know Mac, I'm just concerned that your team may not accept us."

"Calleigh...don't you ever concern yourself with that. They are going to love you and I can promise you they will more than accept you."

Feeling a little more confident, Calleigh leaned back against Mac and said...

"Hold me tighter Mac I need to feel your love."

Doing more than that, Mac picked her up in his arms and sat on the bed with her in his arms, as he began whispering..."trust in our love Calleigh, that's all you have to do, is trust in our love."

Back at Miami-Dade Eric came rushing in to "H".

"Tell me it's not true "H"...that our Calleigh is leaving?"

Looking at Eric with great pain he said..."I'm afraid she is Eric she loves Mac and he loves her, I've seen it, in both their eyes Eric. This isn't some fly by night afair it's true love and Calleigh would not be happy here if Mac went back without her."

Breathing deep Eric said..."how are we going to survive when we are losing a piece of our family."

"Don't worry Eric, we will, we will."

As Eric left "H"s office Calleigh and Mac came in.

"Hi Horatio, how are you this morning?"

"Good sweetheart, and you, are you all ready ,and packed for tomorrow?"

"We are and don't worry, I'll take good care of Det.Taylor." she smiled.

"I know you will Calleigh, before I forget there is a bullet I need you to anylize for me."

"Sure...I'll do that now, see you later Mac?"

"You will CSI Duquesne."

When Calleigh left, Horatio asked..."how is she really Mac?"

"She's upset, scared and concerned she won't be accepted."

"To be honest with you, that is also my concern."

"Horatio... I understand and I promise you, my team will accept her and help her adjust to our family."

"Okay Mac, I'll hold you to that."

Leaving the office Mac called Stella in NY.

"Stella, how is everything over there?"

"Not bad Mac, it's been pretty quiet. When do you come home?"

"Calleigh and I will be home tomorrow."

"She's coming?"

"She is, though she is ver concerned she won't be accepted."

"Awww...don't worry Mac, the team has been informed she is coming, and we are all excited here."

"Thanks Stel for everything."

"Anytime Mac, you deserve to be happy. So I'll see you tomorrow".

"Bye Stel".

"Bye Mac".

Hanging up the phone, Mac went to see Calleigh.

Meanwhile...

Mac's stalker was packing his bags for the trip back to NY.

"This is it Det.Taylor, you should have thought twice before bringing your woman with you and because of your stupidity she has to die." he said to himself.

Once his bag was ready he headed out to have one more night on the town.

Back at the Lab Calleigh had just finished her last case when Mac walked in.

"Are you done love?"

Turning to face him she said..."I am, I just need to get this report to Horatio, hand in my badge, do some paper work, and then we can head home." she said with tears, as she ran into Mac's arms, and cried.

"Shhh...I know sweetheart, I know how much you are hurting."

As he kissed her hair, looking up into his eyes, he kissed away her tears.

"Come love let's go give Horatio that report".

Walking hand in hand, they headed up to Horatio's office for the last time.

When Mac and Calleigh got back upstairs Horatio was waiting for them.

"Here you go handsome." said Calleigh for the last time.

"Sweetheart, come here," said "H".

With tears pouring from her eyes Calleigh ran into Horatio's arms and cried.

"I'm going to miss you handsome, please don't forget me."

"I could never forget you sweetheart, you'll be fine and you can call all the time".

Embracing one last time Calleigh and Mac left Miami-Dade.

Arriving back at Calleigh's, Mac grabbed the bags and loaded them into the car.

"What time are the movers coming for you stuff love?"

"Should be anytime".

"Okay... I'm going to run out for minute, I'll be right back".

Leaving Calleigh alone at her place, she heard the knock on the door. Thinking it was the movers she opened it and the world went black.

Returning to the Apartment Mac noticed it was quiet.

"Calleigh, where are you sweetheart?"

Nothing, no response.

_Ring, ring_.

"Taylor".

"Hello Detective, looking for someone".

"You bastard, you hurt her and I'll..."

"You will what Mac...hunt me down, kill me perhaps".

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worse nightmare Detective, and your new woman is now my toy."

Mac was seething in anger.

"Hmmmm...a little quiet there Mac, at a loss for words are you, need my help to fill in some blanks".

"Just give me back Calleigh, your revenge is with me, not her." said Mac.

"Listen Taylor I'm not your stalker, you idiot. But I am the one that fired at you, shame I missed, if it wasn't for you, Calleigh would have been mine. _Click._

After Calleigh's stalker hung up, Mac called "H".

"Horatio, he's got Calleigh".

"What are you talking about Mac?"

"Someone has taken Calleigh, someone who is obsessed with her."

"I'll be right there Mac."

"Eric...grab Ryan and let's go."

"Where H ?"

"Calleigh's place, she's been kidnap, I'll explain on the way."

Heading to the Hummer, Eric came back alone.

"Where is Wolfe, Eric?"

"I don't know, they said he didn't show up for work."

"Okay Eric, let's go."

When they arrived at Calleigh's Mac was going mad.

"God "H", I was so stupid, I should have never left her, not even for a minute."

"Don't do this Mac, what happened isn't your fault, we will find her, tell me about the call."

"It wasn't much. This person blamed me for taking Calleigh away from him, said she would be his, if not for me."

"Okay, okay...let's think about this."

"Think, you want me to think, forget it, I'll search myself, and when I find her, I'll kill the bastard who took her."

Meanwhile,

Calleigh had awaken in a dark room, with a headache.

"Where am I"...she said to herself. Trying not to pass out again, she heard someone coming, taking all the strength she had left, she waited behind the door and when it opened she kicked her kidnapper in the groin leaving him in pain. Running as fast as she could, she felt herself wanting to be sick. Knowing she couldn't stop, she held it in until she stepped outside, Blah...up everything came.

"Oh God...where the hell am I, someone help, I'm so sick."

As she continued to run she noticed Ryan behind her.

"Calleigh...Calleigh, what are you doing down here?"

"Someone kidnapped me and locked me in a room."

"God Calleigh, come on I'll take you home."

Getting into Ryan's car she felt ill again.

"Stop the car Ryan I'm going to be sick again." Knowing it was to dangerous to stop Ryan kept going.

"Ryan...please, before I throw up all over you." Pulling off the road, Ryan allowed Calleigh out of the car just in time.

Watching for cars Ryan told Calleigh to hurry up, that they had to go.

"Come on Calleigh, we need to get you home."

Just as Calleigh was about to enter the car Horatio, Mac and Eric pulled up.

"Ryan...you found her." yelled Eric.

"Mac...oh Mac, someone knocked me out, and had me locked up."

"Where Calleigh?"

"I'm not sure and I'm so sick Mac. I can't stop throwing up".

Looking at the bruise over her head Mac figured she had a slight concusion.

"I think we should get you to the Hospital and have you checked out."

"I'm fine Mac, just take me home please."

"Okay love. By the way Ryan, how did you find her?"

"Oh...I was visitng a friend, and seen her running down the street."

Mac looked at Ryan, and felt he was lying.

"Why don't I believe you Ryan?"

"I don't know Mac. Horatio, are you going to let him get away with this".

"Well...I'm concerned myself, why weren't you at work this morning?"

"Oh come on now, you don't really think I could hurt Calleigh, do you?"

Mac was becoming more suspicious, as was Horatio and Eric. But knowing they couldn't accuse him without proof, Mac said...

"If I find out you did this, you will pay. Horatio, I'll call you from NY".

Taking Calleigh by the hand he walked her to the Hummer.

"Let's go home love and this time, I won't let you out of my sight".

Ryan watched in jealousy and anger, as Mac took his Calleigh.

At the Airport Mac asked Calleigh how she was feeling now.

"Better."

"Calleigh, sweetheart look at me please."

Facing Mac with the bruise above her head, he said..."do you still feel ill Calleigh, or having headeaches?"

"No Mac, I'm fine, though I would love some chocolate."

Mac looked stunned, "Calleigh, you don't like chocolate?"

"I know, it's weird, I really want some."

Taking her by the hand, they walked over to the little shop and grabbed Calleigh two Dairy Milk bars.

"Flight 107 now boarding to New York at Gate 7."

"Let's go love, that's our flight."

Once they were seated on the plane, Calleigh's tears poured again.

"Oh CSI Duquesne, come here." said Mac as he cuddled her in his arms and kissed her beautiful hair.

During the flight, Mac noticed Calleigh had become very quiet.

"Sweetheart"...whispered Mac quietly. Getting no response, he leaned over and found her sound asleep. Taking his hand, he caressed her hair, and whispered how much he loved her, causing Calleigh, to nestle in closer to Mac.

When the flight landed Mac shook Calleigh awake

. "Calleigh...we are here love, wake up."

Slowly waking up she stood and fell back down into the seat.

"Calleigh", said Mac with concern."

"I'm fine Mac, just a little dizzy."

"Okay, that's it, as soon as we get settled in my apartment, you are going to the emergency."

Not wanting to argue with Mac, Calleigh said..."Okay".

Kissing her smartly on the lips he said...'thank-you".

As they came out of the tunnel, Stella, Danny, Flack, Sheldon, and Lindsay were waiting.

"Eh!! there you Taylor, it's about time" said Danny.

Calleigh smiled shyly, as she looked at Stella, she seen the concern in her eyes.

"You must be Calleigh, what happened to you, I'm Stella by the way."

"CSI Duquesne, or Calleigh is fine, I got knocked out before we came here."

"Mac...what's been happening in Miami?"

"It's nothing Stella, we'll talk later, I need to get Calleigh settled, and then run her by the Hospital, to have her bump checked, anything I should be aware of?"

"No..it's been quiet here Mac, though we heard from Lt.Caine you have a stalker."

"I do, but we will discuss that later too. I need to get Calleigh home."

Once Mac had Calleigh at his place he said..."It's not alot Calleigh, but we will find a new place for you and I soon."

"Listen Det.Taylor, I would live in a box, as long as you were with me."

"I love you too CSI Duquesne."

Entering the apartment Calleigh could tell Mac was very neat, and tidy.

"Your place is very warm Mac, I can feel the energy, and warmth of comfort ."

"Thanks Calleigh, now let's get you to the Hospital."

Not wanting to argue again, Calleigh allowed Mac to have her checked out. While waiting for the doctor, Mac called Miami to let them know they had arrived safely.

"How is she Mac?"

"I'm not sure yet, we are waiting for the doctor now, I'll call you when I know more, what is Ryan up too?"

"He's on a case with Eric, I'm keeping him as busy as I can."

"You know he did it, don't you "H".

"I do Mac, I do, which is why Eric is now watching him."

"Okay, I'll call you later, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Mac headed back in to be with Calleigh. just as the doctor arrived.

"Hello, I'm Dr.Scorf, and you must be CSI Calleigh Duquesne."

"I am yes."

"Okay...I want you to have a look at your handsome husband over there."

_Laughing..._ "he's not my husband," she giggled.

"Well then, one of the two of you should change that."

"Oh don't worry, we will soon enough".

Calleigh looked shocked... "Is that a proposal Det.Taylor?"

"Not yet, but soon," he smirked.

"Okay Calleigh, I'm going to send you for a x-ray, any chance of you being pregnant?"

"Ummm...not that I know of."

"Well... to be safe, I'm going to have the nurse, do a quick blood test, okay."

"Sure, but it's a waste of time."

"Maybe, but that's okay, she'll be right in."

When the nurse arrived, she told Calleigh to roll up her sleeve, and as she drew one tube of blood Calleigh said. "This is silly, I don't need a pregnancy test."

"I know dear...but let's humor the doctor, okay."

"Sure, I guess."

"That's it, all done, the tech wil be in shortly to take you to x-ray."

"Thank-you."

When the x-ray tech didn't come in after half an hour, Mac went to find out why.

"Excuse me, can tell me how much longer before my Fiance is seen by the x-ray tech?"

"Sure, just give me a second here...ummm...it seems we are waiting on the doctor to see you again first, it shouldn't be long."

Mac was getting really concerned, for he couldn't figure out why they needed to wait. Heading back to the room, he seen the doctor in the hall.

"Det.Taylor come on in, so we all can talk."

When they were all in the room, the doctor said..."Miss.Duquesne, before we take you to x-ray, we need to inform you that you are pregnant."

Calleigh looked perplexed, Mac looked shocked.

"Excuse me, Calleigh said...I'm what?"

"You and Det.Taylor, are going to have a baby, in about 8 months."

Not knowing what to say, Calleigh looked at Mac, and Mac looked at her.

"Okay...I can see this is a shock for both of you, so, if you want the x-ray, you can have it, but if you don't, then that's fine too."

With tears in her eyes, Calleigh said..."I'll pass on the x-ray, thank-you."

"Okay...then you can go, lots of bed rest for a couple days, okay."

"Okay, and thanks again doctor," said Mac.

After the doctor left Mac walked up to Calleigh, wrapped her in his embrace, leaned towards her ear, and whispered...

"Marry me Calleigh, be my wife."

With a loud sob, Calleigh replied..."Yes my Det.Taylor, I will marry you."

When they got back to Mac's apartment, Mac helped Calleigh get into bed.

"Det.Taylor, I don't need sleep, I'm perfectly fine."

"Listen CSI Duquesne, the doctor said lots of bed rest, so is there anything you need?"

"Just you," Calleigh said with her Southern smile.

"Well then, move over baby, cause here I come."

Crawling in beside her, Mac wrapped her in his arms, and felt at peace for the first time, in a long time.

"Mac...are you sure about marrying me?"

"Yes love, I'm more then sure, I love you Det.Duquesne."

Toying with Mac's ear, Calleigh soflty whispered..."love me Mac, touch me, show me".

"My pleasure, Mrs.Taylor."

Laying Calleigh flat, he covered her in his warmth.

"My beautiful Calleigh" said Mac as he began unbuttoning her nightgown and tracing his fingertips across her silken skin causing Calleigh to purr. Caressing lower, Mac drew little circles, into her belly, making her giggle.

"Sensitive there aren't you love?"

"Yeah, every part me is sensitive when you burn me with your love."

Looking his lovely Calleigh in the eyes, he watched in amazement as they turned deep green, and moving closer towards her lips, he whispered..."kiss me sweetheart, drown my soul into yours."

As Calleigh looked into Mac, and Mac looked into her, she kissed him with all the passion inside her, causing them both to go wild with their tongues, and as they deepened their kiss, the fire ignited within their souls. As Mac softly inserted his fingers into her heated core, causing Calleigh to sigh into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Mac slid his tongue across her breasts, her tummy, her thighs, until her got to her already swollen bud, where he caressed her with his tongue, while his fingers moved within her.

"Maaaaaaac"...she hissed, oh God, please Mac, as she grabbed his head, and held him there until her orgasm subsided.

Knowing she was more then ready he climbed upon her and passionately slid within her core. Moving with great care, and tender strokes, while watching her come undone in his arms.

"Mac...I can I feel you so deep inside me, every stroke, every pump, it's so tight, and you're so large. Please Mac the passion is killing me."

"I know love, the passion is taking me right there with you, I can feel our souls merging together, and all I can say is, this is heaven complete Calleigh, you are my heaven."

"With that said Mac poured his seed into Calleigh, as they both slid over the edge of reality once more. Coming down off their cloud, Mac and Calleigh whispered their love to each other, before falling asleep.

A short time later Mac was awakened by the phone.

"Taylor".

"Mac it's Danny, we need you down here, we're a little swamped."

"Okay Danny, I'll be right there."

Shaking Calleigh awake, Mac informed her, he had to go into the office for a while.

"Calleigh, I have to go love, but I'll be back shorlty."

"Okay Mac, I'll be fine, you go ahead."

Giving Calleigh a passionate kiss, Mac left. Being alone, Calleigh decided to call Miami, and talk to Horatio.

"Caine."

"Hi handsome, how are you?"

"Calleigh... how are feeling love?"

"Better, I've got some news to share with you."

"You do...what news?"

"Mac and I are pregnant."

"I'm sorry Calleigh, you are what?"

"Pregnant, we found out at the Hospital tonight."

"Congratulations sweetheart, so when's the wedding date?"

"How did you...?"

"I didn't love, but I know Mac, am I right?"

"Yeah...you are handsome, though we haven't set our date yet."

"You will love, you will, and we will all be there for you when it does."

"Thanks handsome, you'll tell the others?"

"I will love, you take care Calleigh."

"I will handsome, bye."

After hanging up the phone, Calleigh was feeling hungry, but stalking through Mac's cupboards she couldn't find anything.

"Hmmm...I wonder where the nearest store is around here?"

Putting on her coat, Calleigh ventured outside into the night.

_"God it's cold here, it's times like this I miss Miami,"_ she giggled to herself.

Seeing the store on the corner, she crossed the street, and entered.

"Hello, how are you tonight?" she asked the clerck.

"Good, and you?"

"Okay thanks." Looking down the isle, Calleigh found the chocolate, and grabbed two bars, along with some whole milk, for her baby.

Leaving the store, she noticed Mac getting out of his car.

"Hey Det.Taylor, what's up," she giggled.

"Calleigh, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I got hungry, and needed a snack, it's very convenient to have this store near you."

"Listen love, as much as I love you, I'd prefer you not sneaking out at night, especially at 3am, with my stalker on the loose."

"I know Mac, but I was careful, and I'm packing."

Looking down, Mac noticed she was wearing her gun. "Well that is all and good love, how about waiting till we get you your badge".

_Giggling,..._ yeah, I guess you're right, c'mon, I'm getting cold," said Calleigh.

"Don't worry about being cold love, I'll have you warm in a few minutes."

"I bet you will Det.Taylor."

Entering the apartment, Mac picked Calleigh up in his arms, and sat her on his lap.

"What?" said Calleigh, as Mac was looking at her intently.

"My green eyed Emerald, I love you," said Mac, while caressing her hair.

"I love you too Det.Taylor," as she bit into her chocolate bar.

"Is that good love?"

"Mmm...want some?"

"No thanks, I try not to eat chocolate."

"Oh really...I bet you can be tempted."

"No way...I will not eat chocolate."

"Okay Det.Taylor, I bet you one week of home cooking, or laundry, your choice, that I can get you to eat it."

Now Mac wondered what Calleigh was up too, and so he decided to humor her.

"Deal...you win, I'll pick cooking."

Getting up off Mac's lap, Calleigh walked into the kitchen, got down a cup, put the chocolate bar inside, and popped it into the microwave.

"Come on sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Patients my good detective, I'm coming."

With the chocolate fully melted, Calleigh undressed dropping her clothes to the floor, then taking the chocolate she covered her breasts, her tummy, her thighs, and walked out.

Well that did it, Mac stared in ecstacy, and desire.

"Damn you CSI Duquesne, that's cheating."

Giving Mac a very seductive look, she whispered..."come and get me detective."

Springing up from the couch, Mac grabbed Calleigh and tossed her on the table.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Calleigh, to my senses, my body, my soul."

Looking down Calleigh said..."yeah, I do Mac, as I'm feeling it right now."

With passionate flames, Mac bent his head and kissed the valley between Calleigh's breast, causing her to inhale deeply, when he scraped his teeth along her sensitive flesh.

"Detective...she whispered, pleeeease"...as she panted.

Mac could see and feel Calleigh withering in his arms, but he wanted her to say his name, not detective, not Taylor, his name.

"Say my name Calleigh, I want to hear you say my name."

"Maaaaaaaac, please, love me Mac, make me burn in your desire again."

Giving in to Calleigh's plea, Mac turned Calleigh onto all fours, and placed the tip of his shaft on her core.

"Say it again Calleigh, please love say my name again."

"Maaaaaaaac."

With her last breath Mac's shaft deeply entered her, and as she felt the thickness, the length, the fullness, she poured forth, in ecstacy and tears.

"Please Mac"...Calleigh pleaded.

Without breaking the hold, Mac leaned her up upon him, sat in the chair carefully turning her to face him, and when he looked into her eyes he could see her burning desire, and as Calleigh leaned towatrds him, she went wild on his tongue, suckling and purring, and as there orgasm drew near, Mac growled and held Calleigh tightly against the shaft of his sacs, while he poured deeply within her.

"Detective...are you alive?" whispered Calleigh.

"I am CSI Duquesne," giving her one more deep plunge, Mac got up, and carried Calleigh to bed.

In the morning, Mac and Calleigh headed down to NYPD and got her her badge, and registered her weapon.

"Okay Det.Duquesne, let's show you around and get you comfortable," said Mac.

"Good morning Calleigh," said Stella.

"Hi Stella, how are you?" she said in her Southern accent.

"Great thanks. Hey Mac there are some papers on your desk that need signed."

"Thanks Stel, if you'll take Calleigh to the lockers, I'll get it signed."

"Sure Mac, come Calleigh, let's get you settled into our little family."

With Calleigh fully settled, Stella took her to meet Sid.

"Hey Sid, this is Det. Caleigh Duquesne, she's going to be part of our team."

"Well hello, I'm Sid, welcome to our little family."

"Thank-you, such warmth I feel amongst you all."

"Come on Calleigh, let's get you back up to Mac."

When they got to Mac's office, Calleigh felt ill.

"Oh...can you tell me where your washroom is please?"

"Sure, are you okay Calleigh, you look like you are about to pass out?"

"I'll be fine," said Calleigh rushing out down the hall.

"Mac...is she okay?"

"She'll be fine Stella, it's just a little morning sickness."

Stella looked shocked. "Excuse me, did you say morning sickness, are you, is she..."

"Yes Stella, we are pregnant."

"Wow, I sure did miss alot while you were in Miami."

Smiling sinisterly Mac said...

Yeah, you did."

"So tell me Det.Mac taylor, are there wedding bells in your future?"

"Why yes there are, very soon as matter of fact."

"Hey Mac...yelled Danny, I seen Calleigh running away, did you scare her off already?" joked Messer.

"No Danny, she's pregnant, what you seen is morning sickness rampage."

Poor Danny, he looked so shocked that Stella had to shake him.

"Messer, Messer, breathe Messer," said Stella giggling.

"Christ Mac, is this a joke, since when do we hire pregnant detectives?"

"Listen Messer, Calleigh is my Fiance, soon to be my wife, and that's my child she is carrying".

"Holy shit...sorry Mac, I had no idea."

"Well now you do, and if you excuse me, I'll go check on my wife, and child."

"Stel...what do you think about this?"

With a large warm smile on her face, Stella said..."I think it's wonderful, and I can't wait for Mac to be forever happy."

Mac walked right into the ladies washroom and found Calleigh leaning over the toilet. Rubbing her back he asked..."are you going to be okay sweetheart?"

"Uhuh...it will pass Mac, don't worry."

"I do worry love, all the time."

Turning to face Mac she leaned in to him, and allowed him to hold her.

"I love you Det.taylor."

"I love you too Det.Duquesne." Leaving the washroom together, Mac informed Stella that he was going to take home.

"I'm fine Mac, it will pass."

"I know that love, but I can't stand seeing you in any kind of pain."

Stella was grinning, she loved this new side she was seeing of Mac, so sensitive and caring.

"Listen Mac, she'll be fine, I just got a call out I'll take Calleigh with me."

"You sure Stella?"

"Positive Mac, she'll be fine, let's go Calleigh."

Leaving the station Mac watched and wondered how Calleigh would do on her first call.

When they got to the crime scene, Danny, Lindsay and Flack were already there.

"What have we got Flack?" asked Stella.

"Female victim, approximately 28 years old, with a bullet wound through the chest."

Processing the scene, one officer asked...

"Wow...who's the new detective, christ she's hot."

"Listen Spence, keep your eyes off her, that's Mac Taylor's fiance."

"You're kidding, Det.Mac Taylor, that's his wife to be?"

"Yeah, so keep your eyes on your job, and off Det.Duquesne."

When Flack walked away, Spence returned his focus on Calleigh.

Later back at the station, Calleigh was at the vending machine trying to get some chocolate, when Spence came up behind her.

"Hello Det.Duquesne, I'm Spence."

Looking up and smiling she said..."it's nice to meet you officer Spence."

"You too, so are you liking our city so far?"

"It's different, Miami is quiet, I'm still trying to get use to the noise here."

"Yeah!! it takes alot of getting use too."

Flack was watching from his office. "Spence...my office now."

"Oh my, looks like you've done something."

"Yeah, what else is new, see ya later Detective."

"What did I tell you Spence?"

"Oh calm down, I only introduced myself."

"I know you Spence, and your rep, you stay away is that understood?"

"Sure Flack, whatever you say."

"I'm telling you Spence, next time you deal with Mac."

Leaving the office Spence said to himself..."we'll see about that, she's to hot to be left alone."

Meanwhile Mac asked Calleigh if she was ready to head home.

"Are you ready love?"

"Yup, let's go , you owe me a home cooked meal," she giggled.

Wrapping his arm around her he said..."Yeah, I guess I do."

Leaving the station Spence was watching.

When they got home, Mac opened his mailbox and found a letter from Miami for Calleigh. "Here you go love, your first piece of mail."

"Oh...it's from Eric," opening the letter Calleigh read...

Hey Cal,

Just wanted to say a quick hello, and let you know that we've hired a new CSI who's a little slow, but seems to know his job, though we all miss you here, we hope you are happy and secure in your new job and life. I also spoke with Horatio who informed me that you and Mac are getting married and having a baby, congratulations. So take care, CSI Duquesne, I mean Det.Duquesne."

Love Eric.

When Mac looked over at Calleigh she was crying. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, let's go eat."

Mac decided to make beef stew with dinner rolls.

"Calleigh, it's ready sweetheart, Calleigh, it's ready."

Getting no response Mac walked into the bedroom and found her sound asleep.

"Sweetheart, wake up, dinner's ready."

Slowly opening her eyes Calleigh smiled at Mac, "mmm, good I'm starving."

Sitting at the kitchen table Calleigh could smell the stew. "Oh Mac, that smells heavenly".

"You're heavenly love, not the food said Mac.

Giggling Calleigh said..."and you Det.Taylor are my Angel."

As they ate Mac could see how much Calleigh was enjoying his meal.

"Would you like some more love?"

"Mmm...sure please."

Mac couldn't believe she was on her second bowl.

"Hungry tonight aren't you?"

"I guess I am, it seems your child is enjoying it as much as I am," she giggled.

His child. Mac smiled and reached for Calleigh's hand saying..."our child love, yours and mine, that we created from our love."

With tears in her eyes again, Calleigh said..."our child, I still can't believe it Mac, that we created something so beautiful?"

"I know love, I never thought I'd find happiness again, until you came into my life."

"As you came into mine Det.Taylor."

After dinner Calleigh decided to take a shower, while Mac finished up the dishes. Stepping in allowing the water to spray against her skin, she felt the warmth of Mac's arms around her, and his kiss along the nape of her neck.

"Maaaaaaac...Calleigh purred, as he rained wet kisses down her back, while his hands caressed her bud. Leaning back against him, Calleigh could feel his shaft against her, and as she took her hand and touched him, Mac hissed.

"My beautiful Calleigh," whispered Mac as Calleigh continued to stroke his thickened shaft.

Needing to feel more of each other, Calleigh turned face to face with Mac, and he could have swore her eyes were burning in emerald passion.

"Kiss me Mac," whispered Calleigh against his lips.

Bracing the back of her head against his hand, he passionately traced his tongue around her lips, before plunging in causing her to come undone. Not being able to withstand the passion, Mac picked her up in his arms, and held her on the tip of his thickened shaft.

"Nice and easy love," said Mac as Calleigh rocked herself against him.

With Mac deep inside her, Calleigh began to cry, and as Mac felt the hot tears against his skin, he knew how much Calleigh loved him.

"It's okay sweetheart, don't cry, I'm here for you, just feel the love Calleigh, feel it and take it from me, this is my offering to you, my love is forever and always yours, and yours alone."

Sensual moving inside each other Mac could feel her walls tightening, as her orgasm began, and never had he felt anything as warm and beautiful as his Calleigh's love. With one final stroke Mac and Calleigh came together in their passion, their enchantment and love.

Getting out of the shower Mac dried Calleigh, as she dried him, and still needing more of their love, Mac picked her up once again and took her to their bed. Laying her down upon the silken sheets, Mac traced the outline of her gorgeous face, while watching the expressions of passion pouring out of her. Replacing his fingertips with his lips he rained little butterfly kisses along her neck, while his fingers sensual stroked her sheath.

"Please Mac," she purred once again.

Wanting to show Calleigh how much he loved her he didn't give in to her plea, instead he kissed his way down her body until her replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Wrap your legs around me sweetheart," whispered Mac as he carefully opened her lips, and exposed her swollen bud. Seeing hr already pearly fluid Mac sensual stroked his tongue across it, causing Calleigh to buck up off the bed. Holding her place, so she couldn't move, Mac watched as she caressed her head from side to side against the pillow. Knowing too much passion could weaken her senses, Mac climbed upon her, looked into her eyes, and made her watch his expression, as the passion over took him.

"Calleigh, keep your eyes open love, watch the love and desire you make me feel as I move within you."

With their eyes open, Mac and Calleigh watched each other as their passion over took them both, and Calleigh swore she could feel everything that was Mac Taylor, all the way to his heart, where they both swore they could hear the sound of each others heartbeats to their souls. With Mac and Calleigh ready to cum together, she softly closed her eyes.

"No Calleigh, I want to see your eyes fill with the passion I'm giving to you," and as they both watched the other, the world faded to black, locking them both within their love.

With their passionate storm behind them, Mac wrapped Calleigh tightly against him, whispering his love over and over while she slept. Watching her breathe, Mac thought back to their first meeting, when she passed him her phone number, then showed up at his door all dressed in black.

"Wow...don't we both look dangerous," she had said with a smile.

Looking down upon her, he could tell she was content in his love.

_Ring, ring._

Knocking him out his memories, he picked up the phone.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's Flack, we need you and Calleigh down here at the underpass, theirs been another murder."

"Okay Flack, we'll be right there."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, wake up."

Slowly waking up Calleigh said..."Hmmm...what is it Mac?"

"We have a crime scene love, we have to go."

"Okay," as Calleigh dressed, she put on her black pants, and shirt, with a white blouse over top.

"You would have to wear that, wouldn't you?" smiled Mac.

Thinking back Calleigh remembered she had worn something simular to that when they first met.

_Giggling... _"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay love, let's go."

When they arrived at the crime scene, Flack, Danny, Stella and Sheldon were already there, along with Officer Spence. Coming closer Flack noticed the way Spence was following Calleigh.

"Spence..yelled Flack, don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah, right, okay," he said as he wondered up to the crowd of people that were watching.

Still keeping his eyes on Calleigh, Flack knew he was going to have no choice but to tell Mac about Spence's obsession with Calleigh.

When they all got back to the station, Flack asked Mac if he could see him for a moment.

"Mac, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, come on in."

"Listen Mac we may have a problem."

"With what Don?"

"It seems Spence is taken with Calleigh, I've noticed her constantly followers her, and watches."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I have, three times now, but it's not sinking in."

"Okay, I'll deal with it, but I'd like to observe him first."

"Sure Mac, you'll find him where Calleigh is."

Leaving his office, Mac headed down to the breakroom where he found Calleigh eating an apple.

"Hi love, you hungry again?"

"Mmm...starved."

"Listen love we need to talk."

"Oh...that can't be good."

"It's not love, have you noticed Officer Spence watching you, or following you around?"

"Hmm... no, why?"

"Flack seems to think he may have a little crush on you."

"What, giggled Calleigh, you're kidding right?"

"Afraid not love, Flack's noticed him watching your every move."

"Oh my, I had no idea, he always seems so nice."

"I know love, just keep focused on him, and watch his reactions, until I can see for myself how serious it is."

Later that morning Calleigh was heading down to the locker room when Spence followed her in.

"Oh, hey Calleigh, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Spence, did you need something?"

"No, just came to grab my jacket."

"Oh, okay."

Going about her buisness, she could feel Spence staring at her, watching her, almost stalker like, when Mac walked in.

"Spence, don't you have somewhere to be?"asked Mac as he watched him watch his fiance.

"Yeah, sure Mac, see ya."

"That you will Spence."

"Oh Mac, I never realized till now, I could actually feel his eyes upon me."

"Don't worry love, I won't let anything happen."

Later that day Mac and Calleigh came back from lunch.

"I'll be right back Mac, I just need to use the washroom."

"Okay love, I'll see you soon."

Walking towards the washroom Spence stopped Calleigh in the hall.

"Hey detective how goes it?"

"Fine Spence, if you'll excuse me." said Calleigh as she walked into the washroom.

Entering the stall Calleigh heard the door open, and reaching for her gun, she realized it wasn't there.

"Damn Calleigh." she said to herself, for she had forgotten she'd taken it off at lunch.

Meanwhile Mac seen Calleigh's gun on his desk.

"Shoot, I better get this to her," Mac said to himself heading down to the washroom.

_Crash_...hearing the sound, Mac burst into the washroom and found Spence kneeling in pain.

"Hi honey, how are you?" smiled Calleigh with her Southern accent.

Calleigh could see Mac's eyes had gone pitch black and his expression had changed to one of anger.

"Oh Mac, you found my gun, great thanks, I've been looking for that."

Confussing him for all of two seconds he headed towards Spence, grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him up against him and said..."If you ever come near my wife again, I'll kill you."

"Mac...please, let him go."

Not listening Mac said..."do you understand Spence?"

Shaking his head yes, Mac dropped him.

"Now get the hell out."

Running from the washroom, Spence said to himself..."this isn't over Taylor, you'll see."

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Mac, don't worry."

"I'll always worry love, that's what a husband does for his wife."

Smiling with tears Calleigh said..."I love you."

"I love you too, and I think it's time we discuss our wedding date."

"What, here now?"

"Right here, right now," said Mac.

"Okay...what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'd marry you right this second, but I'm sure you want a huge wedding."

Looking into Mac's eyes Calleigh said..."I only need you, I and Horatio."

"Are you sure love? What about Eric, and your team?"

"They'll understand."

Embracing Calleigh in his arms he said..."okay love, let's go get our licence and call H."

Walking hand in hand, Calleigh and Mac went to his office.

"Hey Mac, can I see you for a minute," asked Stella.

"Sure, Calleigh you go ahead and call "H".

While Mac went with Stella, Calleigh dialed the phone.

"Caine."

"Hi handsome, how are you?"

"Calleigh, hi love, how are you?"

"Good, listen Mac and I have decided to get married tomorrow in a little chapel."

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive, and I'd like you here to give me away."

"Okay, okay sweetheart, I'll be on the next flight."

After hanging up the phone Calleigh went in search of Mac. Heading down the stairs, Spence grabbed her from behind.

"Shut your mouth, you little bitch, make a sound and I'll kill you with your own gun."

Knowing she was pregnant, Calleigh didn't dare try any moves that could hurt her child. Following Spence down the stairs to the basement he cuffed her to the rail.

"Now you listen to me, this could have been nice and easy, but no, you had to play the tough bitch, so now I'll play the mad rapest."

Calleigh seen Spence unzipping his pants, as he came towards her, and tore off her blouse, exposing her black tank top.

"Look at you, such gorgeous sunkissed skin, I can hardly wait to taste you."

Back upstairs Mac returned to his office and found Calleigh gone.

"Spence"!! Running down the hall yelling Flack's name, Mac told him to call spence's cell. Ring, ring,ring, hearing the ring coming from the basement Mac and Flack ran down the stairs, opened the door, and found Spence tearing at Calleigh's pant.

_"BANG"..."_Auugh, you son of bitch", yelled Spence, as Mac shot him in the left thigh.

"Be glad I missed your balls, you son of a bitch, said Mac as he brought up his fist, and punched Spence in the face. Get him out of here, and charge him with assault and attempted rape," said Mac as he covered Calleigh with his jacket.

"Come on love, I'll take you home."

On the way home Calleigh was shivering, and very quiet, reaching over to take her hand, Calleigh pulled it away. Mac knew she was withdrawing from him, and if he didn't help her now, she'd never allow him to touch her again. Pulling over to the side of the road, Mac stopped the car, undid his seatbelt, then Calleigh's.

"Don't touch me, she hissed, just leave me alone."

"Calleigh please," said Mac not listening, as he pulled her towards him, and kissed her with firey passion, as Calleigh faught and pulled, Mac held her tighter, until all she could think and feel was Mac's love. Falling into the kiss Mac could feel Calleigh's tears against their lips. "I'm so sorry love, said Mac, I should have never left you," he whispered against her lips.

"It's not your fault Mac, you told me to wait for you in your office and I didn't listen."

"Shhh!! Christ love you've had one hell of a time since you got here."

Trying to smile Calleigh said..."as have you."

Still holding Calleigh's hand Mac drove them both home. Getting out of the car, Calleigh noticed a package.

"Look Mac it's a package for us."

"Hmmm...for both of us?"

"That's what it says, Det.Taylor/Duquesne."

Taking the package from her Mac checked it over carefully.

"No card, this is strange," said Mac as he opened it.

Looking inside Mac noticed a bright red teddy with a card. Opening the card it read..."My dearest Calleigh, we will be together soon, keep this to wear on our first night together. Your admirer".

The first thing Mac and Calleigh thought of was Ryan.

"Do you think it could be Ryan?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm not sure love, I'll call "H" and see what Ryan's been up too."

After getting off the phone with "H", Mac and Calleigh were back to square one.

"It's not Ryan, according to "H" Eric's been following him around everywhere."

"How about your stalker Mac, could it be him?"

"I don't think so Calleigh, and come to think of it I haven't heard from in two weeks now."

"That's strange isn't it, don't stalkers constantly keep in touch?"

"They do, but he could be laying in wait for his opportunity to strike."

"God Mac, are we ever going to get a break?"

Taking Calleigh in his arms, he said..."from this day forward, I swear to you Calleigh Duquesne Taylor, that I will never allow anyone to hurt you ever again."

At the Airport Stella was waiting for Horatio to arrive.

"Flight 107 from Miami is now landing at gate 7".

As Stella watched she seen Horatio walking towards her.

"Horatio, over here, how are you?" asked Stella as she hugged him.

"My God Stella, look at you, still as beautiful as ever."

"Flatterer."

"Listen Stella, how is Calleigh adjusting?"

"Not to well I'm afraid, she was attacked this morning by one of our officers."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be, Mac will make sure of that."

"Okay, okay, I want to see her."

"Sure, come on, we will stop at Mac's on the way to the Hotel."

When they got to Mac's, they found Calleigh laying on the couch sleeping.

"How is she Mac?" asked "H".

"She's fine, a little shaken but okay".

Walking over Horatio woke her.

"Calleigh, wake up love."

Opening her eyes she seen Horatio standing there.

"Horatio...is that really you?"

"Yes love, it's me, how are you love?"

"Good, just tired from being pregnant, but it will pass."

Sitting up Calleigh felt dizzy.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" asked Mac with concern, as he sat down beside her.

"I'm fine Mac, don't worry. Listen Stella, while you are here I need to ask you if you could be my Maid of Honor."

"Are you sure Calleigh, don't you have family?"

"I do, but they are all in Miami."

"I'd love too, thank-you, I'm more then honored."

Later that evening after dinner Stella drove "H" to the Hotel.

"So tell me Stella, is there any man in your life yet?"

Laughing she said..."no, not since you were in it during the Darius case."

"H" smiled for Stella and him had shared a great night of passion.

"So would you like to come up?"

Looking "H" in the eyes she said...sure."

Meanwhile back Mac and Calleigh's they were still trying to figure out who sent the package.

"I give up, I don't even recognize the hand writting," said Calleigh.

"I'll tell you what love, how about we take it to the Lab tomorrow and have Danny have a look at it."

"Sounds like an idea, and now I'm hungry," said Calleigh as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Scrounging around the cupboards she couldn't find anything good.

"Mac we really need to go shopping tomorrow, the baby and I need food."

Walking up behind her he said..."My sweet, sweet, Det.Duquesne, I have something to help take your mind off food."

"Mmm...I know, I can feel it against my butt," she giggled.

Taking his hands, Mac caressed them up Calleigh's legs until he reached her sheath and began to rub over her pants.

"Mmm...oh Mac, your touch drives me crazy," said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, exposing her already swollen breasts.

Unclipping her pants and seductively pulling down her zipper, Mac pushed his way down, until his fingers were caressing her swollen bud, while his other hand caressed her nipple. panting...

"Auuuuuuuugh...God Mac I need to feel your shaft," said Calleigh as she pulled out his already swollen rod, and began stroking it. With the both of them pushing towards the edge, Mac lifted her onto the counter, spread her legs, and said...

"May I, my lovely, sexy Det.Duquesne?"

"You may," she purred. Moving in perfect rhythm, Mac wrapped his fingers in Calleigh's hair, and pulled her towards him.

"Feel my love, feel my heated breath upon yours, feel my soul entwine in desire and need my Calleigh."

Whispering back Calleigh said..."Feel my passion burn within your soul, feel my sensual touch set you on fire, feel my caress, that satisfies you in every kiss."

With the words said between them, they kissed with greed, and want, feeding off each other, in frenzied passion, until they both were on the edge of their orgasms, then coming together, they yelled each others names. Coming back down to reality, Mac laid his head on Calleigh's shoulder, as she stroked his hair, and toyed with his neck.

"Are you alive then Mac?" she giggled.

"Mmhmm". Laughing, Calleigh began tickling his sides.

"Stop that sweetheart, or you are going to have another round of Det.Taylor."

"Mmmm... what more could a girl ask for."

Picking his lovely wife to be up in his arms, he carried her to bed. "Just think love, as of tomorrow morning we will be Mr.&Mrs. Det.Taylor."

"I can hardly wait," purred Calleigh.

In the morning Calleigh woke up and called Stella.

"Hi Stella, can you come pick me up and help me pick out a dress to wear?"

"Sure Calleigh, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Mac reached for Calleigh.

"Where do you think you are going Det.Taylor?"

"Out with Stella."

"Oh no, today is our wedding day, we stay together."

_Laughing..._ "listen Det.Taylor, if you don't let me go, what am I supposed to get married in?"

"What you are wearing now looks good."

"You wish, I'm not about to parade around in the nude," she giggled.

"Damn, and I thought we could spend the morning in bed."

"You have the rest of our lives Detective, now up, up, up."

"Look love, I am up, please give me something before you go."

Seeing Mac already risen, Calleigh laid back down, and kissed Mac with all the passion inside her.

"Make it quick Det.Taylor," said Calleigh as she caressed kisses down his body until she got to his swollen shaft.

"Hang on tight, this is going to be one hell of a ride," Calleigh whispered, as she took Mac's shaft into her mouth, and began stroking it with her tongue. As she played in rhythm, Mac came undone, and poured into Calleigh's heated mouth.

"Auuuuugh, Jes Calleigh, now allow me, to finish this," said Mac as he pulled her upon him, and touched his shaft to her core. Slowly with erotic movement, Mac stroked deep, gentle pumps, watching his wife come undone, as she caressed her own breasts and flung her hair back with her hands.

Bringing up his knees, Mac told Calleigh to lean back, and as she did, Mac stroked her swollen bud with his fingers, while he pumped within her.

"Maaaac...oh God, please Mac, release with me, now, please, she begged as Mac's touch was drving her over and over into their own little secret place. With one final pump, and one final stroke of her bud, Calleigh and Mac came together in beauty, in desire, and in love.

"Mmmm...thank-you sweetheart, that was heavenly."

Getting up with Calleigh still in him, he carried them to the shower, and as they washed each other, they whispered their love into each others hearts.

Dressed and ready to go, Calleigh grabbed her bag just as Stella knocked on the door.

"Hi Stella, you ready?"

"I am, let's get you a dress, see you later Mac."

"That you will Stel, make sure she's there on time."

"Don't worry Mac, she'll be there in all her beauty."

With Calleigh gone, Mac called "H" to meet him at the jeweler's to pick out Calleigh's ring.

Meanwihle ...

Ryan had escaped Eric's watchful eye, and was headed to NY.

"Caine."

"Horatio it's Eric, we have a problem."

"What is it Eric?"

"Wolfe...I've lost him, and there's a good chance he is on his way to NY."

"Okay, okay Eric, get on the next flight, and meet up with me at NYPD."

"I will "H", and sorry."

"It's okay Eric, it's not your fault."

When Horatio hung up the phone, Mac asked...

"Is something wrong "H?"

"Yes, we need to find Calleigh and Stella, now."

"What's going on H?"

"It seems Ryan has escaped Eric's watchful eye, and is headed to NY."

"Let's go, I know where they are, that explains the Teddy."

"What teddy?"

"Someone sent Calleigh a red teddy, with a card that read..."we will be together soon."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We thought it was from my stalker, or Spence."

"Who the hell is Spence?"

"One of the detectives that had it bad for Calleigh."

"Mac, have you two not had one moments peace around here?"

"Afraid not, Calleigh's been having alot of tough breaks since she has been here."

Arriving at the dress store, Mac seen Calleigh and Stella coming out.

"Calleigh, come here love," said Mac.

"Hi, what are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet at the church?"

"Listen love, Ryan may be on his way here."

"What...how?"

"It seems he has escaped Eric's watchful eyes."

"Oh my, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay together till the wedding, Stella, you go with "H", and we will meet you at the church."

"Okay Mac, come on Stella."

After going seperate ways, Mac took Calleigh home.

"Mac, are you going to be okay?"

"I should be asking you that love."

"Don't worry Mac, I'm fine, I know you will keep me safe."

Mac felt so cherished, that Calleigh had such faith in him, and without warning, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Mac...what are you up to there? giggled Calleigh, we are getting married in less then two hours."

"I can't wait love, whispered Mac, I need to feel you now."

Laying her upon the sheets, Mac rained soft sweet kisses across her arms, her breasts, her tummy, until he got to the very heat of her.

"Maaaaaaac...she purred in ecstasy, as he bent his head, and suckled her swollen bud, until she burst her orgasm into his mouth.

With Calleigh lost in passion, Mac climbed upon her, and slipped into her like a wish, and such tightness, such warmth enveloped him in her love.

"Callleigh"...he whispered, as he moved erotically within her, and as their orgasm built and they were both on the edge, they kissed in heated passion coming undone, in each others arms. A short time later Calleigh put on her white dress, and Mac stared in desire.

"Sweetheart, in about five seconds that's coming off."

"Behave yourself Det.Taylor, till after the marriage."

Getting up and stalking towards her, Calleigh screamed.

"Maaaaaaaac...stop."

"Stay still love, I have something for you."

"I know you do, she giggled, and I'm not intersted right now."

Pulling out the box, Mac opened it, and inside was two rings, one with a solid carat diamond, and another a pure gold band. Taking out the engagement ring, Mac said...

"This is for now Calleigh, a symbol of my love for you."

With tears in her eyes, Calleigh allowed Mac to slip on the ring, and as it sparkled, Calleigh kissed him with all the passion that was within her.

"Oh...forget the dress, laughed Calleigh as she pushed Mac back on the bed, attacking him. When they were done playing, Mac helped Calleigh redress, as she helped him tie his tie.

"Look at us Mac, we look deadly once again," she giggled.

"You know what love, you are right, let's go." Heading out the door, Mac grabbed his gun, and attached it to the inside of his jacket.

When they got to the Chapel, Horatio and Stella were already there.

"Mac, before you and Calleigh get married, we have a gift for you two from both of us," said H.

As Mac took the envelope and Calleigh took the gift box, they opened them together. Looking at "H" in shock, and Calleigh in tears, it was a deed for a house they had bought them.

"Oh...Horatio, this is to much, you and Stella shouldn't have done this."

"Calleigh, sweetheart, this is our gift to the two of you, enjoy it, embrace it, bring your new family into it."

Embracing Horatio into her arms, she cried.

"Shh!! you'll be fine love, stop now, or your make-up will run."

"Excuse me, are you Mac Taylor, and Calleigh Duquesene?"

"Yes father."

"If you will come with me Mac, and Calleigh, if you will go with Lt.Caine until the music begins."

Now Mac felt something wasn't right.

"Excuse me father, how did you know the Lt.'s name?"

The father started to sweat, and as he tried to run, Horatio tackled him. Pulling off the wig, Mac said..."you have five seconds to tell me who you are."

The perp just stood there looking stupid.

"Talk, now," yelled Mac.

"Okay, okay, some guy paid me five hundred bucks to pretend I was a father, and bring this woman to him."

"Bring her where, answer me you son of a bitch."

"Over to the parking lot, he said he'd be waiting in a blue mini van."

"Okay, Horatio cuff him to the bench, Stella go with Calleigh and change into her dress, while I undress our father here, and meet back here."

Walking with Calleigh into the chapel, her and Stella changed clothes.

"Are you going to be okay Stella, you don't have to do this you know."

"I know Calleigh, but you are with child, and we can't risk you getting hurt, now give me your vail."

As Stella put on the vail, there was no way to tell she wasn't Calleigh.

"You okay sweetheart," asked Mac dressed as the father.

"I'll be fine, stay safe you two."

"We will love, don't worry."

Giving Calleigh a kiss, him and Stella left.

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"They'll be fine love, don't worry." said H.

As the minute's passed by Calleigh could wait no longer, and running from the Chapel, with "H" behind her she seen Ryan in cuff's.

"Why Ryan, why would you do this?"

"Why, why, I've loved you for years Calleigh, but never once did you give me the time of day."

"Ryan, that's not true, and I've never lead you on."

"Oh no...you prance around everyday with that Southern smile, and black clothes, and you expect not to be noticed."

"Oh Ryan, you are so mixed up, and I can only hope you get the help you need to get through this."

"I don't need help Calleigh, I need you." Hearing enough, Mac told Officer Trent to take him into custody.

"Okay than, said Stella, shall we get you two married now, before Mac's stalker decides to pay us a visit," giggled Stella.

When they got back inside the priest was waiting.

"Are we ready to proceed?"

"We are father, yes," said H.

As the priest began the vows, Calleigh stopped him.

"Excuse me father, can we just get to the I do's?"

"Why my child, can you not wait?"

"No father, I've had more then enough waiting, I know I love Mac, and he knows he loves me, now please say the "Do you take."

Mac could tell Calleigh was very stressed, feeling her pain, he informed the father, to please shorten the ceramony due to his wife's tired condition.

"Very well, do you Mac, take thee Calleigh for your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Calleigh, take thee Mac to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Mac and Calleigh, you may place the rings on your fingers, and by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

With the ceremony complete, Horatio informed Calleigh he needed to get Ryan back to Miami.

"Do you have to leave right now?" asked Calleigh.

"I do sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I need to get Ryan under a physicians care."

Knowing Horatio was right, Calleigh embraced him, and whispered how much she would miss him.

"Come on H, I'll get you and Ryan to the Airport," said Stella.

"Stel, I want you to go to Miami with H and Ryan, just incase Ryan decides to escape again."

Looking over at H, he smiled and winked at Stella.

"No problem Mac, I'll see you in a few days."

Parting their seperate ways, Mac took Calleigh to look over their new home.

When they arrived Calleigh inhaled.

"Oh my, look at this, it's beautiful, oh Mac, this is to much."

Looking it over from the outside Mac had to agree.

"You are right love, but this is out gift, and we will have to accept it."

Knowing Mac was right, they headed inside.

"It's so huge, lookat the wood floors, and the walls, oh Mac, look at the fireplace."

Mac had to agree the house was gorgeous.

"Well love, I guess we should get moved in."

"You think?"

"I think we should christen our home first, don't you?"

Reaching over, grabbing Calleigh in his arms, he said..."You know love, I think you are right." Picking up his lovely new wife, Mac decided they should start in the living room.

Meanwhile...

Stella, H and Ryan were waiting at the Airport.

"Come on H, get the cuffs off, I'm not going anywhere."

"Forget it Ryan, the cuffs stay on until we have you back in Miami."

"This isn't right H, I'm a CSI and you can't do this to me."

"I can, and I have, and trust me Ryan, you will not be a CSI much longer."

"Flight 102 to Miami now boarding at Gate 2."

Walking towards the gate, they boarded the plane.

"Excuse me, Lt.Caine?"

"Yes."

"The piolet would like to have a word with you."

Heading into the cockpit the pilot asked Horatio..."Good morning Lt. , we need to know how dangerous your prisoner is?"

"He's not dangerous, trust me, the flight will be a safe one."

"Thank you for the information."

"You are welcome."

Sitting back down Stella asked..."Is there a problem H?"

"No, the pilot just needed to be sure Ryan wasn't dangerous."

"Oh, okay, how long before we reach Miami?"

"A few hours Stella, don't worry it will be fine," said "H" as he took her hand.

When they arrived in Miami, Eric and Tripp were waiting.

"It's about time kid, just what the hell are you thinking?" asked Tripp.

"Nothing, Calleigh belongs with me, no one else can have her, she's mine."

"Take him Frank, and Eric...don't let him out of your site."

"I won't "H", no worries."

"Come on Stella, let's get you settled at my place."

"Your place, why, I thought Mac only wanted Ryan dropped off, I should be heading home now?"

"Not for a while Stella, I'm going to need your help now I'm down one CSI."

"Does Mac know?"

"Of course Stella, I asked to borrow one of his CSI's, and he suggested you, because you were the best he had."

"Oh!! I see, okay."

Walking towards the Hummer Stella knew there would be no going back to NY.

Back in NY, Mac and Calleigh had just finished christining the kitchen.

"Oh Mac, I'm so ready for another round," she giggled.

"Okay love, we've done the living room, the den, the kitchen, the downstairs laundry room, and the garage, what's left?" asked Mac.

"Just the three bedrooms upstairs, and the washroom."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get christing."

Racing up the stairs, with Calleigh in his arms, he stopped.

"Mac...what is it Mac?"

Looking again, the figure was gone.

"Mac, what is it?"

"Nothing love, just a shadow from outside."

Watching from outside, Mac's stalker waited patiently for his chance at revenge.

Later in the evening Mac and Calleigh headed back to their apartment.

"Home sweet home love," said Mac.

"Yeah, I like this little apartment Mac, I really wish we could stay here."

"I know Calleigh, but we need room for the baby."

"I know Mac, it was just a passing thought."

Pulling her into his arms, Mac just held her for a while.

"Are you hungry Calleigh?"

"Mmm, yeah starved."

"What do you feel like love?"

"Pizza, really cheesy pizza."

Picking up the phone Mac called Manhantan Pizza, ordering two pizza's, one with extra cheese, and one with everything. When the pizza arrived Mac took it from the delivery boy.

"Hey wait, this isn't mine."

Taking off from the building Mac looked at the card.

"What is it Mac?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart," said Mac as he opened the envelope.

Meanwhile H had gotten Stella settled.

"Horatio how beautiful is this, look at the sunset, and the water, this is what I picture Heaven to be."

Looking into Stella's eyes Horatio said..."yeah, you are what I pictured heaven would be too."

Stella looked shocked for all of two second, before she attacked "H" were full pouty lips, causing him to shift.

"Beautiful Stella, God I've missed your touch."

"As I've missed yours Horatio."

Closing in, Horatio and Stella kissed with all the passion and love inside them.

"Please Horaito...whispered Stella, love me, love me now."

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her down to the beach, and laid her upon the sand, and without breaking the kiss, he allowed the cool water from the beach to take them into Paradise.

As Mac opened the envelope, he found a single piece of paper with one drop of blood on it. "What is it Mac?"

"I'm not sure love, looks like a single drop of blood, I'm going to have Danny come pick it up and have it analyzed."

Picking up the phone, it rang.

"Taylor."

"Hello Mac, having fun yet, enjoying the little clues?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your new nightmare Taylor, I'm the one that has just begun to haunt your life," click.

"Mac...are you okay, what is it?"

"I'm not sure Calleigh, I need to get this drop of blood analyzed."

"Well then go Mac, I'll be fine."

"No...I'm not leaving you Calleigh, Danny will come get it."

Calling Danny he heard..."Hi you have reached Det.Messer, please leave your message after the beep"..beep.

"He's not answering". Just go Mac, I'll be fine."

There was no way in hell, Mac was about to leave his pregnant wife home alone.

"Come on Calleigh, we will go together."

Taking her by the hand, they got into the car and started driving. When they arrived at the Station, Mac parked the car, grabbed his wife, and got her into his office.

"Stay here love, I'll be right back."

As Mac left the cleaning guy came in.

"Evening ma'am, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

Sweeping around the floor, Calleigh became suspicious, and reached for her gun.

"Damn...I left it at home," she said to herself.

Searching Mac's drawer, she came across the letter opener, and held it under the desk.

"Calleigh...where's Mac?" asked Danny who noticed the cleaning guy.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm the cleaner, Marty is off."

"Can I see your I.D.?"

"Sure," as the guy reached into his pocket, he pulled out a syringe, and as he tried to stab Danny, Calleigh jabbed him in the neck with the letter opener.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuugh...you little bitch, he said as he swung around and knocked Calleigh down, banging her head on the table. Struggling with the assailant, Danny finally got him cuffed, when Mac walked in.

"Calleigh...oh God, Calleigh."

As Mac checked for a pulse, he found it weak but steady.

"Her head Mac, she smacked her head saving me," said Danny.

As Mac checked her head, he could see the gash, "Calleigh, sweetheart, wake up please, Calleigh."

"Call 911 Danny, now"!!

Now Danny knew better then to leave Mac with the suspect.

"No Mac, you call, I'll stay with Calleigh."

Knowing he wasn't going to get his chance at the assailant, Mac called 911.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mac.

"I don't know, who are you?"

"Don't play games, I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"And I'll reply, who are you?"

Mac was getting pissed.

"Mac...called Adam, we've analyzed that blood, it's canine."

"It's what Adam?"

"It's canine, you know the four legged woof, woof, type."

Mac had had enough, and grabbing the guy by the jacket, he said..."Who the hell are you, tell me right now."

"I don't know, who are you?"

"That's it, get him away from me, and get a Psych up here."

As Danny left, Calleigh started to come around.

"Mmmm...auuuuuuuuugh...my head."

"Oh sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah, though my head aches."

"I know love, we need to get you stitched."

"How's Danny?"

"He's fine, thanks to you, how did you know?"

"He seemed suspicious, and when he reached in his pocket, I realized her had something in there, so I grabbed your letter open, and that's when Danny came in and the suspect tried to stab him with the syringe."

Wiping at his wife's head, Mac allowed the EMT's to fix her up.

"She needs to go to the Hospital and have that stitched."

"I will take her, thanks," said Mac.

When the Psych arrived Mac watched from the two way glass, and as the Psych spoke to the perp, he looked straight through the glass the whole time at Mac.

"Mac...said Danny, he's looking right at you."

"I know, I can see and feel it."

Listening to the doctor, he asked..."Can you tell me your name?"

"Can you tell me your name?" said the perp.

"Listen, I'm here to help you, now please, tell me your name."

"Now please, tell me your name," he laughed.

Knowing there was no talking to the perp, the Psych left the room as the perp, pointed his finger at Mac in the shape of a gun, and fired.

"Christ Mac, what now?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure, but you can rest assured, I'm going to figure it out."

Leaving the room, Mac took Calleigh by the hand..."come on sweetheart, let's get your head stitched".

Arriving at the Hospital, Calleigh was seen right away.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was saving another officer from being attacked, when the perp knocked me back, causing my head to smack against the table."

"Wow, I can clearly say there is no sign of a concussion, but I will have to give you four stitches to close that wound."

Once Calleigh was fixed up, Mac took her home.

"Calleigh...Calleigh?" looking over Mac seen she was sound asleep.

Pulling into the driveway, Mac picked Calleigh up in his arms, and carried her upstairs. "I'm sorry you are having such a difficult adjustment sweetheart, Maybe I should send you back to Miami until this is over," said Mac in a whisper.

As he layed Calleigh on the sheets, he undressed her body, and realized his mistake, for he could feel himself getting erected from her beauty. Supressing his urges, he covered her and tried to leave the room.

"Mac...whispered Calleigh, please don't send me away, promise you will never send me away, she cried."

Reaching for his hand, Mac sat down beside his wife.

"Listen Calleigh, I'm concerned for our child as well as for you, if I lost you or our child, I'd have nothing."

"You are not going to lose us Mac, and who's to say the stalker wouldn't follow us, and try to hurt me, to get to you, this is why we are safer with you."

Such trust melted Mac's heart, cause if he ever had a doubt about his Calleigh's love, he could now put it to rest.

"Love me Det.Taylor, love me now," whispered Calleigh.

Bracing himself on top of his wife, he caressed her beautiful face, while looking into her sea green eyes.

"Your wish is my command Det.Taylor," said Mac.

Lowering his lips, he whispered..."open for me sweetheart, let me burn you in passion and fire."

Open she did, and as their tongues, caressed, stroked, meshed, Mac and Calleigh melted from the enchantment of it all. Needing more of each others love, Mac broke the kiss, and stroked his tongue across his wife's breasts until he reached her nipples, where he began to suckle, and nip.

"Maaaaaaac...Calleigh purred, as she placed her hands on his head, and pushed him down to her heated core. Spreding her legs, he exposed her swollen bud, and kissed it passionately with his tongue, causing her to buck, and twist in ecstacy.

"Now Mac, please, I need to feel your soul melt into mine once again."

Climbing back up upon his wife, Mac braced his arms at her side, and slipped into her like a dream.

"Caaaaalleigh..."

"Shh!! I know Mac, I'm right here with you, said Calleigh as she wrapped her hands on each side of his face. I know Mac, It's okay", Calleigh said, as Mac's tears dropped from his eyes, into hers.

Miami

Over in Miami, Horatio picked up Stella, and carried her from the beach into the house.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Mmmm...yeah, more than okay," said Stella as she cuddled into Horatio's neck.

"Where you taking me now?"

"Into our bed love, so I can love you once more."

Not complaining, Stella allowed Horatio to lay upon the cool satin sheets. "Don't move love, I'll be right back."

As Stella waited ,she looked around the room and noticed a picture of a beautiful Cuban girl wrapped in "H"'s arms.

"Here we go sweetheart, some Champagne and strawberries."

"Horatio... who's the beautiful girl wrapped in your arms."

"That's Marisol, she was my wife, until the Mal Noche's killed her in cold blood."

"Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Opening the Champagne, Horatio poured Stella and himself a glass.

"Here you go love, would you like a strawberry?"

"No...the champagne is wonderful, and so is your place."

"Thank-you, and with that look in your eyes, I'm guessing you're wondering how I can afored so much on a Lt's salary."

_Giggling..."_yeah, a little".

"Well Stella, I buy alot of Miami and Florida land, than as its value goes up, I sell for triple the price."

"Smart move, and great investment".

"That it is love, that it is."

Back over in NY, Mac was wrapped tightly in Calleigh's love.

"Sweetheart, thank-you for marrying me," said Mac.

"Thank you for asking", giggled Calleigh.

"How long have you loved me Calleigh?" asked Mac.

"Ever since you first walked into our Miami Lab, I just knew, it was your hypnotic stare, I could feel your passion and desire from across the lab, so...when did you fall in love with me?"

"When I walked by your Bullistic lab, and seen you firing that nine mil."

"So you liked the way I worked the gun"...giggled Calleigh.

"You love, are being naughty."

"Who, me...nah, I'm an innocent Southern Belle."

A Short time later, Mac and Calleigh began packing, for their move to their new place.

"Det.Taylor, how you feeling?" asked Mac.

"Great, how about you Det.Taylor?"

"You know what Calleigh?"

"No...what?"

"I think, we are going to have to come up with new names for each other".

_Giggling..."_yeah, I guess we are, Det.Taylor."

With everything packed and ready to go, Mac took one last look at his old place, then closing the door, he left it all behind.

Arriving at their new place, Mac noticed Calleigh's black panties, still hanging on the door.

"Mmmm... look what I found love."

As Calleigh looked up, she seen Mac swinging her panties.

"Oh God, I forgot all about those," she giggled.

"Good thing we moved ourselves love, or the movers would have seen your sexy panties."

Walking over to grab her panties from Mac, he wouldn't release them.

"Come on Mac, give them to me."

"Mmmm...no".

"Why not?"

"Because sweetheart, they are now our first memory of our new home."

"You Det.Taylor, are crazy."

"That I am sweetheart, crazy for you."

Later that evening Mac awoke to the sound of footsteps, on the stairs. Looking over, he seen Calleigh sound asleep. Reaching into his drawer, he pulled out his gun, and quietly stepped from the room. Exting the hall, he seen the perp just making his way up the last step. "FREEZE", yelled Mac.

Without warning the perp rushed his way towards Mac, BANG...down went the perp.

"Mac...Mac, you okay?" asked Calleigh as she ran into his arms.

"I'm fine love, let's have a look at who we have."

Pulling off the mask, Mac and Calleigh both inhaled.

"Oh my God, it can't be," said Calleigh.

"Well it is love, and we may never know why now."

Picking up phone, Mac called his team to process the scene, and remove FBI Peter Elliot's body from their home.

Seven month's later...

Mac and Calleigh gave birth to a healthy 8lb/7oz baby girl, named Macalleigh Marie Taylor.

**The End**


End file.
